Godiva
by crazyarwencullen
Summary: Monac Palace is restless with rumors spreading about a powerful conqueror on his way from west,meanwhile Princess Isabella is fleeing with her maiden Rosalie,unable to stand her uncle Aro and his evil son James,will she fall from one doom to another?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: -Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I claim no ownership or copyright to any character or plot herein

A/N-I've changed some character names in this story, but you will find no trouble identifying the characters…..

**Chapter1**

**City of Mocan**

I removed my diamond hair pins one by one .I was really exhausted from my long day. I hated it sitting through useless boring discussions of those old royal advisers. They were useless…. I knew all of them are wrapped around the skinny cold fingers of Aro. My uncle Aro is the only brother of King Charles, my father who died mysteriously two years ago when I was only seventeen. I have my suspicion, but I was alone and too weak after my beloved father's death that I kept silence. Bidding my time and hoping my time to revenge will come soon.

I looked down at my own reflection from the silver framed mirror, which was once a precious possession of my mother Renera. I barely remembered her. Same pale skin, same dark brown eyes and knee length wavy brown hair…she was like a perfect sculpture. She was magnificent… she was a true queen. I sighed. I'm not her, I won't ever make someone like her….

"Your highness" Rosalie suddenly appeared from behind, gave a swift bow and started removing my pins.

"Rose….how many times do I need to tell you to call me just Bella?" I angrily murmured, trying to remove a stubborn hair pin stuck in a strand "ouch!"

"Let me…" Rosalie carefully released the hair wrapped around the diamond. Her fingers were long, and elegant. I looked at my own. Weak, pale and small…. Rosalie definitely could play princess here…..

"Rose… do you really think that I could escape from here?" I looked at her green eyes through the mirror. she pursed her lips. Concentrating on hair pins. She showed no sign of hearing my words.. oh. Yes. Really could play princess.

"Rosalie….Did you hear me?" I motioned to stop her work. She plucked the last pin out and moved towards the dresser to get a comb.

"Yes princess Bella. And my answer is the same as usual. We could escape as soon as Prince James and Prince Loren leave the city" she touched my shoulder tenderly. "And I will be with you forever after…until I die" She was my maid, but I knew she was the most faithful servant and best friend a princess could have. I trusted her. With my life.

"What about Aro? He is not leaving" I sighed. Rosalie started combing my hair, it smoothed all the way down my waist, then she applied my own herbal oil on it, making it shiny and filling the whole room with its sweet aroma.

"We can do something for that…..leave it to me. James and Loren are the most dangerous threat for you now. I don't know what will happen if they catch you trying to flee"

A shudder passed through my body. James and Loren are my cousin brothers. James is the eldest son of Aro, while Loren is the younger. Both were shamelessly trying to win me, James was the most arrogant, brutal, sadistic and heartless man I've ever seen. The way he looked at my body gave me Goosebumps. I have seen how he treated his harem girls. I didn't want to put myself in a position like that. To be a slave…. Loren was not better than him. He was a greedy selfish man who only ever thought of putting his fat hands on my dad's crown. I won't let that happen until I die….

" Your highness…. I know it worries you. But we could join the faithful royal noblemen chased away by Aro once we get out of the city limits. I have sent my messages to them. We could hide in the mountains and start on our plans. People obey you. They listen to our old advisors. And they hate Aro and his sons. Don't doubt. We could win this"

Rosalie unfastened my robe, which created a purple pool around my ankles. Then she wrapped a comfortable cotton night dress around me. It made me so sleepy. I really wanted to curl in my soft bed and forget all my worries about Aro,Loren and James….

Tuk Tuk Tuk

"Isabella?"

Speak of the devil!

Rosalie looked at me questioningly. I nodded her, and fastened the belt around me. Rosalie went to the door and opened it cautiously.

"I want to meet the princess alone" James entered the chamber. Candlelight shone on his dirty, oily hair. And he smirked after taking my appearance. His lusty eyes made me feel underdressed.

"What do you want James?" I tried to be polite.

"I said I want to meet you alone" He gestured Rosalie out. But she didn't moved

"Out" He barked.

"Rose is my maid. She doesn't take others commands." I glared at him.

"So then why don't YOU tell her to leave" He asked sweetly.

I looked at Rosalie and nodded.

"Wait outside the door. I will call you if I need you"

Rosalie glared murderously at James and left the chamber, he just chuckled.

"You both have same characteristics."

"I doubt that's the topic you need to discuss so secretly" I turned my back.I walked to my table and took my old copy of the "Book of Nodera". A Legendary poems collection. Its pages were torn, and it was really dirty and worn from using throughout my whole life.

"No Isabella…..That's not the reason….." His breath brushed my bare shoulder and I jumped. I didn't realize he was that near. I clutched my throat in surprise and turned around.

He face was inches away from mine, and his breath- a disgusting stench of beer and meat assaulted me. I backed away and found trapped between him and the wooden table. He took two steps and closed the distance between us. James lift his hand and ran his fingers from my neck to my shoulder, and then along my arm. Making me shiver… I wanted to scream in disgust.

"Look Isabella….you know that I want to make you my wife… I promise I will behave. I would give you anything in this world. I just need you to love me back the way I love you…." He pressed his body to mine. I could feel his manhood pressing hard against me. Making me nauseous. He lowered his head and inhaled the skin on my neck. His unshaven beard scratching my face…..

"so smooth, so pale and smells really nice" He licked there. His warm sticky tongue rolled further down… I tried to push him away "And so delicious…"

He took two steps back. Releasing me. I took a deep breath and realized I was holding it for minutes.

"By the time I come back, I need a straight answer. Either you be my wife and the queen of Mocan. Or just another woman in my harem. Choice is yours."

"You don't dare… My father was the King of Mocan. I am the queen now. I can choose any man I need"

James smirked."No you are not. Does anyone call you a queen? No. Because you are not…. You are just "The Princess". you have been always….just the princess. And you will be always…just the princess. Unless you marry me, the future king of Mocan"

I couldn't believe he is threatening me like this. He's going to pay for everything soon…real soon…

"So Isabella…..What's your answer?"

"I will discuss with my uncle and tell you." I lied. "As soon as you come back, you'll have my answer"

"Good. And give my a good bye kiss"

Before I protest he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him, and forcefully bending me over the table he kissed me on my lips. His tongue pushed passed my pursed lips and it rolled in my mouth. He finally took it out, licking my lips and biting and sucking my lower lip

"Oh I can't wait to make you my queen" He let me go, after one last lick. I wiped away his saliva, swallowing down the dinner that decided on coming out, refused to be mixed up with this man's saliva forced down my throat. aaarrrgh.

James left the room without another word and Rosalie hurried back in.

"Are you all right Isabella?" finally! she's calling me by my name. It felt really good. Like when my mother called me when I was a kid.

"No, if I'm honest." I sighed and sat on the bed.

"What happened?"

"He threatened me to marry him, or else that he's going to make me just one of his harem girls….and he forcefully kissed me good bye. That's for the second time in this month."

"Oh why didn't you just punch on his dirty face?" Rosalie growled. Did I say that I really love her? yes I do.

"I can't. If I did, he's going to make sure that he put extra security on us. He won't trust me. Now he thinks I'm laid back and too weak. Well I am… But not as bad as he thinks. I told him I will think about this… it will give us the time we need to plan everything. Whatever happens…. We must leave the palace in two months….."

Two months….. James and Loren are going to the west, there are rumors about something unusual happening their. People are frightened. Travelers, merchants and rangers came from Western and Southern lands brought news about an Emperor who does not fear anyone, or any living thing and who are coming on his way, conquering all kingdoms on his way. But Aro and other advisers thought this is just another rumor and gossip exchanged in country bars and gambling houses.

But rumor has its limits… even I was curious about this news, but all I could gather was, whatever doom that comes for us is still very far away. Nevertheless I was afraid of that. I don't want to escape from a one doom and fall in to another. So I prayed whatever it was to be just a rumor…..

Rosalie blew off all the candles leaving only one. It made funny shadows on the wall. I used to imagine those as people and animals when I was a child.

"Rosalie, please stay with me today….." I gestured her to sit next to me. She obeyed reluctantly. "You are allowed to sleep on my bed. Don't say you can't. Come on now." I rolled on my huge bed. Rosalie didn't say anything. Removing her shoes and apron, she climbed on, and lay next to me. Her eyes were tender. She was one fierce woman when it's about my safety. But she loves me like my own mother. I exhaled softly and closed my eyes… my dreams took me to a far away land. Where I was a free woman… and a place without pain and worries and deaths….. Just love…..

**After One Week**

I was preparing for my daily bath, as Aro came to the bath house without any permission, his sons definitely have his blood.

I was glad that I could hide under the steaming water pool. Aro sat on the bench beside me. I could see the steam gradually soaking his garments. But he didn't leave. He was making me tired with his plans about the upcoming harvest season. Why couldn't he discuss this when I'm fully clothed? And in a more appropriate place?

"Isabella do you really think that maid is suitable for her job? She seems to forget her status sometimes" Aro said with narrowed eyes, watching Rosalie snap at a chamber boy, who brought the wrong kind of soap bar for my bath.

"She's the perfect one for the job." I assured with a fake smile.I knew Aro's presence is making Rosalie angry.

"alright then… and Isabella… James wanted me to talk with you, about your marriage."

My mouth dropped open. "Marriage?"

"yes. He told me that you agreed on marrying him in the night before his departure. I'm really glad about it. It's time for both of you to settle down. We could arrange the wedding on the harvest season. People will be really happy about this royal marriage. They've suffered a lot after the loss of you father. I know you two could make it. You'll make a great queen" I knew he's adding "James would make a great king" under his breath.

"I'll think about it and let you know uncle…. I really have a lot in my mind right now." I gestured Rosalie to start the bath. She pulled the curtain wide, separating Aro from me. I didn't bother to say a fake greeting. He bowed his head and left the room immediately.

"We can't wait long….. A decision has to be made within this week…. We must leave in two weeks… I think they are coming back."

Rosalie bowed and started washing my hair. Warm water and sweet steam cleared my mind… and helped me to think… about the future.

**Week two**

"We are only taking two bags. In my bag I'm taking my mothers most beloved jewelery, some gold, some clothes, matches, a pot, water bottle and medicine. You must pack more gold, some dried fruits and meat, a cake, bread, some cheese and a bottle of vine. Oh and two blankets….."

I checked the list again. "I'm disguising as your younger brother. Ofcourse you can't disguise as a man with uhm… you big… mm. you know what."

Rosalie turned tomato red and a giggle burst out from me. "sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you…" I patted her hand.

"Aro is drinking like there's no tomorrow on every Saturday night. He usually pass out after ten. So tomorrow night I'm going to the library as usual, and you, in your traveling clothes, and with my clothes and our bags must come to the library from our secret passage" I smiled. Rosalie and I used to play in this passage together when we were children. I found it. And hopefully, nobody else knew it…..

"I'm leaving the library at half past ten. And I could change in the passage. Riley will bring our horse and tie him on the back gate. Kate should meanwhile start the fire on Aro's chamber. Advice her not to get caught... She must put some oil on the corner carpet, and drop some burning coal on her way back. Those drunk will not notice it. And then Jane could scream and raise an alarm, so guards will leave the gate and run to the chamber. Don't tell the whole plan to Riley or Kate or Jane. Tell them their parts. I don't trust anybody beside you." Rosalie smiled, rather smugly.

"Then we take the horse and gallop west. We can't rest until we pass our border. And to past even the city border it's going to take seven hours. Let's take a break only if the horse is tired. And once we reach the Vera Wood, we must leave the horse. It will find its way back or it will survive in woods"

"Only if it could run faster than the wolves" Rosalie muttered.

I shivered. I knew there were hundreds of wolves living in Vera. But as the elders say, those don't hunt humans.

"Yes. Let's pray it could, and then, it will take two weeks for us to reach the mountains. Our faithful advisers will meet us there. Until we make a good plan and gather loyal people, we will stay with them." I finished.

"Hope everything goes fine" Rosalie looked out the window.

"I wish the same"

Rosalie looked at me. Her eyes shining.

"Let's do this…"

"Yes. Let's do this Rose…. " I took her hand and squeezed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: -Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I claim no ownership or copyright to any character or plot herein

A/N-Huge thanks to everyone who added the story alerts, please review too. I love to hear your comments on the story….

**Chapter2**

**On Our Way to Vera**

I was impatient. Rose would arrive at any moment. I wasn't sure whether I'm still ready for this….oh yes... Yesterday I didn't have a doubt on this whole plan, but….. one wrong step could lock me forever in this gloomy dark palace….

I heard faint foot steps on my left. I rolled my volume of Nodera tightly in my hand, and slowly moved towards the curtains. I heard the creaking of a wooden door moving against granite.

"Rose?" I whispered.

"Yes Miss Bella, come, be quick"

I hurried in to the shadowed passage. Rose closed the curtain and locked the door.

"Move further, there, and get change missy. Hurry up. Kate and Jane just left as I told them"

I removed my silk robe and threw it to a dark corner. Rose has brought a worn out leather trouser, faded blue shirt, tight white undergarments to make me look more like a boy, and a hat.

" Scissors?" I questioned her.

"you don't have to do that Miss Bella. Please don't." Rose murmured.

"Scissors?" I'm the one who decide.

Rose huffed and handed me some rusty old scissor. I let my hair down, and taking it in my fist I cut my waist length hair in one swift movement.

Rose gasped.

"Why did you cut it that low! It doesn't even reach your shoulder now!Bella!" She took the scissor away from me, afraid of me cutting my hair even shorter I think….

"Cut the edges neat" I commanded. Rosalie finished it quickly.

"Do I look like a boy now?" I raised an eye brow.

"Yes. A young and very pretty boy"

"Good. Lets move."

After several minutes we were out of our passage and in to the shadowed barns. I could hear guards talking few yards away. Back iron gate shone from their torches.

"Now what?"

"We will wait. I can't see the white horse I told Riley to tie there. He will come at any moment."

Then Rose cursed under her breath.

"Get down Bella" She pushed me behind some turnip sacks, covering us with her dark robe.

"What?"

"Shhh!. Listen"

I listened, two guards moved towards the turnip sacks. One man sat on the top, his butt inches away from my face. I stopped breathing. Ofcourse, from fear!

"So Riley says Princess is going to run away tonight?" he asked the other man, digging out a turnip out of a sack and turning it around his palm. I recognized his voice. He is Alec, once a faithful servant of my father. But I can not trust him now. There are many traitors.

"Yes. He told this because we are going to be in trouble if they escape. I would personally help her to get away from this maggot hole if I could. But I can not face Aro's wrath when he finds out she fled. I have children Domenic. I can't die right now " Alec said.

"But how could she? Aro has always put a guard on her, day and night. Even when she goes to the library or bath house, a guard stays outside." Domenic said.

"Princess Isabella is good planner, just like her father. So keep an open eye" Alec threw the turnip away and got up. We cowered down, praying.

Then suddenly a shriek erupted within the castle, followed by more screams and hurried foot steps.

"What the hell is that?" Domenic swore.

"Come on, something awful is happening there. I hope it's not the Princess…." Alec took his sword out and ran towards the castle. Domenic followed him. We watched other guards leave the gate unsecured.

Rose took my hand and we started running.

"Wait here."

"What?" I panicked as Rosa disappeared in to the dark stable. But within minutes she returned with a snow white horse. I hurried to the gate and removed the iron bars, and opened it wide. Rose hurried the horse out. I quickly closed the gate once we are out.

Out… Finally…..

"Climb on" Climbed on the horse and gave my a hand. I sat in front of her.

"Ha!" Rose kicked the horse and the horse started running like wind…. Looking back I saw a thin curl of smoke rising from the middle of Mocan palace. A huge smile spread across my face.

" Go boy…. Run as fast as you can.." I patted the horse's neck. I quickened his phase… just like he understood me.

Soon we passed the city. And the moor. And the fields…..

I'm seeing those farm houses after a long time...the difference struck me...those houses weren't thatched within years, no house were painted white, old pint were peeling off from those walls, and no yard were filled with goats and hens like it used to be. Their gardens were dried and dead...because farmers and their whole family had to work in their fields. Nobody was left to take care of those... Aro's taxes have drained those poor people. I swore, I'm going to make this right soon….

"I think they have found out you escaped by now. They will bring dogs, but nothing is faster than silver snow…. This horse belonged to your father. Do you remember?"

"Yes…." I ran my fingers through his hair. Truly, it's silver snow….

" We have passed the city border, yet we have five hours of ride. Do you need a rest Princess?"

I bend and murmured on the horse's ear

"Do you need a rest silver snow?"

Rosalie snorted.

Silver didn't slow his run. I took that as a no.

"Don't stop."

After four hours we reached a small thicket. We stopped and climbed down from the tired horse. Rosalie poured him some water, and I bent down. Started rubbing his legs from my silk handkerchief

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose barked.

"But he's tired!"

"Leave him alone before he kick you and knock all your teeth out"

Hmpf.I stood up and took the water bottle from her. I sipped some, looking at our road stretched to the horizon, though it was dark the eclipse helped us. And then I turned around to measure the way we already passed. And….

"Oh god"

"What?"

I showed her, tiny specks of light are moving on the road, far far away…. miles away… several hours apart. But yet those were moving fast.

"They are coming…."

"Come on….we have no time to waste…." Rose climbed back and dragged my on. I whispered the horse

" fast silver…..as fast as your legs can carry you."

Silver snow ran like an arrow,thickets and boulders passed us, everything was blurred. Only our road remained steady like a brown snake slithering to the horizon...Within another hour those lights faded in the dark. Silver slowed down galloping and I took the scenario surrounding us greedily.

This place was my favorite. When I visited other kingdoms with my parents they used to tell me stories about this place. A small wood stretched miles along the road. It was once a part of huge Vera wood. But some farmers who decided to build their own village had tried to cut the forest, after finding it's impossible the have abandoned it. Trees were not so thick like in Vera. and there were thousands of wild flowers, thousands of fruit trees, small ponds and a small river flowed through the wood. It was my heaven when I was a child…..

Vera wood was just miles away…..we are going to reach it in two hours.

"Rose….. will silver be safe?"

"I hope so…"

"I'm afraid" I admitted. I'm afraid of wolves, I'm afraid of dark, I'm afraid of starving, I'm afraid of thirst, I'm afraid of snakes….and spiders.

"You have me…." Rose assured. Well yes. But she was also afraid of spiders… and bugs.

It took one hour to reach the border of Vera..Vera was one huge forest, limits unknown to mankind yet. It's said that Vera stretches to the heaven itself. No living man has set his foot on the far west end, the dark wood stands still next to the mountains…people say it's haunted. And there are evil creatures in it…..no one comes out once they enter the gray mist constantly covering that wood. They call it mist of death, and that wood is called Dead child of Vera. A shiver passed through my spine.

"Are you cold Miss Bella?" Rose covered me from her tall body.

"No sister. And remember. I'm Robin, your younger brother, shut the Miss Bella out" I felt Rosalie laugh quietly.

"You cut your hair in vain. I don't think we would meet anyone in this forest! And already the noble men in the mountains know who you are….I told you not to do that." Rose said.

"Come on Rose… I wanted to make sure my plan goes without any flaw…And you know I hate hair pins..."

"I know Robin… you are one awful planner." We both laughed. Our merry laugh echoed from surrounding stone walls… we were then passing the stone wall passage, which was the border of walls of the passage looked like they are miles high… only a thin strip of light came through the crack above.

"I'm going to find Riley one day and beat him to death!" Rose seethed.

"Oh Rose…he was just scared of guard's lives…."

"Whatever! He betrayed us."

It took ten minutes to pass the stone walls the horse was not running. There was no need to hurry, our destination was close.

"Where does the trail begin? you are the leader now." I asked.

"Do you remember that huge tree next to the stone boulder we climbed once, that James tried to push you down when you refused to give him your candy?"

I laughed. Yes I remember that. He was so evil even he was just four years old.

"There a small river flows to north, which starts from the western mountains of Vera. We walk along the river bed. We must chase Silver away once we get there. Search dogs couldn't find us because we're in our new clothes. And yesterday we both used different fragranced soaps and oils. If they follow Silvers scent, they will find him alone." Rose said.

As she said, that huge stone boulder came to our view. I could hear sound of a river flowing somewhere near…..

I climbed down , Rose took her bag and threw my bag to me. I caught it and put it on my back, heavy, but I'm not That princess….

I walked to the horse, Silver made a small whimpering sound. I hope he's not afraid….

"Go Silver. Go to the east….. go slowly that they could follow you. And thank you…. You were fast, you should be named silver arrow….." I caressed his neck. He nuzzled my hand, and with one cry he turned and galloped towards east….

"How did you do that?" Rose asked me.

"Do what?"

"The horse acted like it understood you." Rose looked at me suspiciously.

"Animals understand commands"

"Not like that, you told it to go to the east, and he went east"

" I think it's instincts. He knows in north is another kingdom, and he could feel guards and dogs searching for us from south, he could smell wolves on the west, so he turned east.." I said.

"Okay….Please stop calling it him. it's a horse" Rose started walking towards the sound of our river. Which is going to be our companion for weeks…. I followed her without another word. And I could hear a howl from the depths of Vera forest…. And I quickened my steps. Soon we were drown in the gloomy night of Vera….. I wished the morning come soon…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: -Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I claim no ownership or copyright to any character or plot herein

**Chapter 3**

**Vera Wolves**

River bank wasn't steep. Water level didn't reach even our waists. We washed our weary limbs and welcomed the soothing relief that cool water brought us…I took a fistful of pebbles and sat on the bank, one by one I threw those in to the slowly moving water, watching them disappear, making small ripples….

Again I heard a howl somewhere in that vast forest.

"Rose…."

"Yes Missy?"

"Are you sure those wolves don't hunt human?"

"That's what they say.I'm not sure"

"But why don't they?"

"I don't know. May be because animals taste better?"

"aaargh. Stop."

I threw the rest of pebbles away,and stood up.

"Let's start moving…."

We were walking for an hour without a stop. Forest grew thicker step by step. But the opening near the river bed brought us some light. Making our path clear. We had some bread and cheese for the dinner. Then filled our bottles again. Water was not an issue because we had plenty on our arms length. All we had to worry about right now was wolves…

Again I heard the same howl somewhere near us. It's scary…. Like the sound of a dog in pain…. And then another howl answered it, on our left, other side of the river bank. It sounded miles away.

"what's happening here?" I stayed close to Rosalie. "Are they surrounding us?"

"No. I think they are exchanging messages…"

"What?"

"wolves know we are here" Rosalie said, as another new howl started from somewhere near on our right side, this time it was near… really near.

"we only have our knives. Shall we climb a tree?"

"if they really want to hunt us that won't stop them…."

"We can't just keep walking like this until they jump on us!" now I was panicked.

"Our advisers told me not to be afraid of them. They don't harm us Miss Bella."

"Shut up. I'm Robin"

"Okay Robin, don't worry now. Wolves won't harm us"

Just as this words escape from her mouth a giant wolf came from nowhere jumped on me, I buckled under its weight and dropped on the hard forest floor. Wolf pushed me to the ground using its paws, and a low growl came from its bared teeth

"Rosalie!" I shrieked.

"Get off you filthy dog." Rosalie ran towards me, her small knife clutched in her fist.

"Stop"

A human male voice came from somewhere near. Rosalie stopped on her track. The wolf growled and made a funny chuckle like sound from his throat.

"Get off from him Embry. I forbid you to attack him. "

Now I could see the owner of that new voice. Huge wolf named Embry removed his paws from my body. And I realized my back feels like its hit by thousands of canes, oh stupid back pack, and stupid wolf! New man looked like he's about twenty eight years old. He was well built, dark, with long black hair and black eyes. And he only wore a trouser. His chest was bare, glistening in the faint moon light..

"what are you doing in this wood, in a time like this? with no guard? Or proper weapons? What is your errand in Vera?"

Rosalie opened her mouth to answer, but no voice came out, instead her mouth just opened wider and wider. It took some time for me to understand that she's actually gaping at something behind the man. I looked at him and my mouth popped open the same way…..

The man was now surrounded by hundreds of wolves…

"who are you?" I suddenly blurted out.

"My name is Sam. I'm the leader of Vera wolves clan. And I still didn't get my answers"

"I'm Rosalie, " Rose has recovered from her shock. "This is my little brother Robin. We are on our way to meet old advisers of Mocan, who now live in Vera Mountains. We are delivering them a massage."

"We are not a threat to human, as you have understood. And we do not meddle with human affairs. But I must give you a small warning, your little brother needs to be more careful. At one age in our life we get fed up with our clan, and we run away from it, those lonely wolves does not prefer female wolves as their mates. They are more aggressive, brutal and insatiable. So they choose male wolves, as their mates and companion. Last week one wolf in our clan ran away, his name is Jacob. Your brother needs to be careful unless he needs to be Jacob's mate."

Sam turned to me

"But if you choose to be, he would teach you all our secrets, and you could also become a member of our clan. We won't refuse you."

"No." I literally screamed. I felt my cheeks burning, and snorts and small barks erupted from the wolf pack.

"Wait a minute. You speak like you are also not a human. Aren't you the master of this pack?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"No.I'm the leader. And yes, I'm not human. I'm a shape shifter. We all are…"

In a blinding quick moment his figure blurred and right in front of us was a huge black wolf, with long shiny fur….

And then before we could figure out what he said, the whole pack was gone, instead there were hundreds of well built men and women with him. Where that wolf called Embry was sitting, now stood a young and handsome boy, with a smug smirk in his lips.

"We can not provide you any protection. We will just stay out of your way. Wish you a safe journey. And keep your eyes open for Jacob. Good bye."

Sam bowed, and we both returned the greeting. Embry winked and give me a huge grin when he passed me "Sorry" I just nodded. When we look at them again they all were changed back to wolves, and were running away from us….

"What..Was...That..?" I sank to the floor. Rubbing my back.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm in a strange dream….. like I'm in a fairytale…shape shifters…talking wolves….." Rose said dreamily, sitting beside me.

"oh I can assure you this is not a dream…. It doesn't hurt like this in dreams…"

Rosalie laughed and caressed my back.

"So now we have one good news and one bad news. Good news, wolves won't hunt us. Bad news, there is a lonely wolf who is looking for a mate, and who could probably kidnap me as his new partner, mistaking me as a boy."

Rosalie laughed a ringing laugh, which echoed through the woods.

"In that case young Robin, we better start our journey now…"

...*****************************************************************************...

Dawn woke up the sleeping forest….. first strands of sun filtered through thick oak branches, and through hundreds of other unknown trees. Birds chirped merrily. But I was exhausted. I have never stayed awake like this, and my heavy eye lids dropped down on its own accord. My feet were dragging me. I was afraid if I keep walking like this, I would end up falling on my face….

"Robin…. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep. I'm afraid of that Jacob guy."

"I will keep watching"

"let's wait until we reach somewhere more covered…"

Bank was really bare in this part. There weren't any bushes or thickets to hide and get a small nap. So we kept walking. After about another thirty minutes we found a perfect place. A pit covered by ring of thorn bushes. We crawled in to it and curled up. I felt uneasy, as something or someone watching us…but the tiredness overtook all other senses and I drift to a blissful, relaxed sleep….

I saw an odd dream then, in that dream I was floating, my head down…and I was bobbing up and down slowly. I felt weightless. I felt a cool breeze on my face. and leaves caressed my feet….I felt so contented. I could float like this forever… I wondered whether this is how it feels when someone dies….then I remembered we have to start our journey again. With a groan I opened my eyes slowly. And then I froze.

I was not dreaming. I was really on my face down, I was really bobbing up and down and I really felt weightless because someone was carrying me. By my belt!

I looked up and saw we are moving in an inhuman speed, and I saw the outline of the huge brown wolf carrying me. Jacob! Where was Rosalie! I tried to scream, or talk. But found my throat is dry. I can not make any sound. I swallowed and cleared my throat. Realizing I'm awake, Jacob slowed down his phase. Then he slowly put me down.

Once I touched the ground I crawled away from him, the wolf snorted and followed me, easily hovering over me after one step. And he started sniffing me. His big brown eyes closed and he licked his black lips from a huge wet tongue.

Then again his figure blurred and a boy, probably twenty years old appeared in front of me. He was standing, his legs were on my sides. And he was examining my face with interest. Jacob was beautiful... His hair was longer than Sam, and his muscles were perfect, those were covered by a dark gold skin.

"Hello Robin… I was watching you for hours. It was really nice to meet you finally" Jacob walked to the front of me and sat on his knees. His hands on my thighs.

"My name is Jacob. I know you are afraid… but you don't have to be…I won't hurt you.I just want to be with you. Your friend…I need you as my companion… I could teach you many things Robin… I could teach you to be powerful… to be strong. To be a shape shifter like me…."

I still couldn't find my voice. I cleared my throat again. And before I open it again, Jacob's lips were pressed against mine. He was not like James. His lips were warm… and big. Which totally covered my lips. And his big tongue caressed my lower lip. Granting permission. I surrendered with a sigh.. I never felt this way before. His big hot palm was kneeling my exposed skin near hip. And his tongue explored my mouth slowly. It was sweet.. it was so warm and filled with emotions. I was melting…he slowly moved away. I moaned a protest. But once he looked at me with a triumph smile on his face I felt the familiar burning return to my cheeks. My own body betrays me….I cleared my throat again.

"I'm a woman"

Jacob's mouth hanged open.

"What?"

"I'm a woman, I'm sorry I tried to tell you that, but you interrupted. And then I was distracted." I cleared my throat again.

Jacob looked murderous.

"No you are lying.."

"No I'm telling the truth. I swear."

"No."

Jacob suddenly jumped on me. I fell on ground with him. While using his one arm to push me down he started removing my trouser.

"No. get off you filthy bastard"

"Shut up"

He undid the button in seconds and yanked the trouser away.

"Oh"

His mouth was open in surprise. I pushed him away and put the trouser back. I felt my blush covering my whole upper body.

I turned to Jacob and saw him looking at the ground, hurt, broken heart and ashamed. I felt sorry for him. He was right, he could teach well, now I knew how it's like to kiss a lover. I was sorry that I'm not the one he's looking for.

"I'm sorry. I mean it. I'm really sorry " he murmured.

"It's alright. I don't blame you. I should've told you earlier."

I was looking at the ground too. EARLIER I had other plans in my mind.

"can you please take me to the place where you kidnapped me?" I asked with a smile. Jacob's smile returned. It was like a sun coming through a cloud… I really wished we could be friends then….

"climb on me" he said.

"what?"

within seconds there was the same huge brown wolf infront of me. And I carefully climbed on his back.

Our ride was exhilarating… wind blew against my face, and trees passed us making a green wall. Jacob could compete with silver snow easily…..and too soon I was on our old river bank. I saw Rosalie inside our little hiding place. Still fast asleep.

"Thanks" I told Jacob, who was now in his human form.

"For what? Kidnapping you?" He asked angrily. Angry with himself.

"No. for bringing me back, and for that ride. I really enjoyed it." I told him honestly.

Jacob smiled shyly.

"I wish we could be friends…" He said.

"We could, and I guess we are now." I gave him my hand…

"until we meet again…."

"until we meet again…."

He took it in his huge hand.

"what's your real name lady?"

"I'm Isabella"

"Well Miss Isabella, farewell… " Jacob bowed and turned. I saw him return to his wolf form and running in to the deep forest. A lonely howl of a heart broken wolf came from that direction. I went to our rest place and laid beside Rosalie. She felt the movement and sat upright quickly.

"Anything wrong?" she sleepily asked.

"No. I just saw a weird dream. Let's sleep a little more. I'm still tired…."

I curled and tried to get some sleep again… but that pained howl still haunted me…. I sighed. Poor Jacob…..

**A/N-Hey don't forget to review! you guys are only adding this to your favorite, it's so unfair!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: -Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I claim no ownership or copyright to any character or plot herein

**A/N-Hope you like the story up to date. Please comment :-* love ya**…..

**Chapter 4**

**More Surprises.**

It was near noon when we finally moved from our safe place...safe?huh.I think next time we better build a tree house. I was worrying why our promised messengers didn't arrive to escort us. Rosalie told me that they promised they would meet us within one day…. But still there were no signs of anybody. No signs of human or animals, this part of the wood was eerily silent. No squirrels, no birds, no grass hoppers and definitely no wolves. I wondered whether we passed their territory…. But yet, this quietness was strange.

"Rosalie…." I stumbled behind rose to keep up.

"yes missy?" her brows were narrowed, trying to see the path ahead.

"Do you feel it too? The silence?"

"Yes Bella… we are entering the deep forest, there are not much animals living here. Forest is too thick and dark…."

I could see it. Though it was noon sun rays hardly filtered through the green wall above. everything here was green and gray.. covered with moss and ferns….

"so where's our guides now? I thought they promised to accompany us today… can we even trust them like this? "

"Bella, be patient dear… there are worthy men. They never break promises.. they are loyal to you…"

I huffed and tried to move with her. My soles were sore…. I never walked like this in my life…not without a rest. Though I threw away my embroidered and beaded shoes back in the castle, even these leather shoes were cutting in to the soft skin near my ankle, I could see red lines appearing, it will start bleeding in several hours…. I tried to ignore the burning pain of it….it'll over soon. This'll over soon….. it was my mantra…

River was getting a little wider in this land, some small currents were joining it occasionally. As we passed the silent land, we realized the forest floor is getting more uneven… soil wasn't hard and rough. It was soft and damp. The soil itself nourishes the river, it has absorbed the rains and now it releases the water to the forest slowly… I think there must be swamps and bogs near….. but our path stayed clear and sturdy…Rosalie assured we got nothing to be afraid….

After several hours we stopped near a very old looking Oak tree, we rested against it and had our small lunch. Bread with some cheese and dried meat. Rosalie saved the vine for saying it's for a special occasion. So we drank and filled our water bottles from the river again. After spending few minutes to rest our hurting feet, we stood up again. And as usual, Rosalie took the lead…. I followed her. Watching the sun start to disappear behind large Oak trunks, and more and more currents joins our river.

"Oh my holy god!" Rosalie suddenly screamed and ran to something ahead on the road. I couldn't see what it was. It was something black and shiny and….

"Oh no…oh no…" I fell on my knees. There were two young men, dressed in black with white Swan sign painted on their armor chests. Both of them had brown long hair, their eyes were closed and they each had five arrows sticking out of their chests. Damp soil was darkened from their blood. And from their faces we could see they were taken by surprise. There swords and arrows were in its covers. They were killed with out a fight. Killed by cowards…there were my men, our guides, and two sons of our royal advisers…

"Rosalie…" I cleared my throat. "Who had done this?"

She was clearly shocked. Rose blinked her eyes several times.

"I think somebody knows about our arrival…. We are in danger miss Bella!"

She unfastened dead men's swords, which were still in its sheaths. She gave me a one and tied the other on her belt.

"I think we must leave the river bank. This is too exposed, whoever now looking for us can not be far away. They'll keep their watch on this path. I don't want to walk in to our enemy's trap. Let's walk in to the forest and go a bit slowly. Not loosing the river from our sight, and not catching their eyes…"

"they look like they were killed several hours ago… " I looked around. Afraid of more arrows that could be shot out from nearby bushes. " Do you think that was the reason for that odd silence?, animals scared by some unknown enemy?"

"I don't know…. " Rosalie thought for a moment. "It doesn't matter….come,hurry up Bella. We must leave…"

"But we can't leave these bodies lying here…" I objected.

"we'll send some men back when we reach caves. That's the only solution.. we don't have any tool to bury them. And we can't just throw them in to the river…" Rosalie stood up and quickly dragged me to the shadowy forest.. I watched bodies of our young warriors disappearing slowly from our sight.

Rosalie didn't stop until we were covered and hidden from outsiders. It was unnerving. We started walking slowly. Sounds made from our own feet made both of us jumpy. We were careful not to step on dry fallen twigs or leaves, but as the forest floor was wet and soggy we were able to walk stealthily….

"Rose.." I whispered "I don't think whoever killed that men are from the castle"

"I'm thinking the same thing miss Bella" Rose brushed away a golden hair strand crept on her face. she looked troubled, and tired.

"I wonder who else need to capture us…."

Just as she gave her hand to assist me to cross a small water channel, an arrow came whistling from nowhere and pierced the tree next to Rose. I shrieked and ducked, Rosalie screamed and started running, still my hand held tightly in hers, and I ran after her.

We had no idea of the direction we ran, all we wanted to do was getting away from those deadly arrows, which followed us, missing us by inches….. We didn't hear anything else, just the whooshing sound of feathers passing us. I could see trees blurring as we ran, I could feel my shoes and trouser getting soaked in mud, it was difficult to run on this soft ground…I was out of my breath, Rosalie was panting but she never stopped, even to check who's following us. I lost the track of time, we could've been running for hours, or just minutes. Finally we came to small clearing, and there was a small mound of earth in front of us, Rosalie climbed, dragging me behind. Then with relief I realized arrows aren't emerging from our behind now. They must have missed us.

Earth was slippery and tricky, we crawled to the other side of the boulder and crouched down.

"Are they gone?" I asked after several minutes, trying to steady my breath.

"shhh! I think they missed us, but we can't stay. Let's move from here" Rose stood up and helped me to get up, I stood up, realizing now that skin in my ankle is literally peeled off. Wincing I took a step down, still clutching Rosalie's hand.

"Arrrgh…. NOOOOO…!" But it was too late. I had already forgotten how clumsy I am. After stepping on an unlucky slippery flat stone which happened to be lying on my path down, I slide down with it, Rosalie not far behind. She was put in to this because she refused to release my hand, though we were slipping so fast in one clear moment I her face, shocked and open mouthed. This situation wasn't humorous at all. But I felt a sudden need to laugh. But when I turn and saw what was there on the end of the slope, my mouth also opened in a shock, before I could comprehend anything, I was thrown several feet in to the air, and fell on the thick pool of mud with a sickening thud. And then everything went black…..coal black….

...

...Some one was prodding my arm, hey… go away…. I mumbled. It was cold, and I smelled something really funny…something is rotting here…. I felt a cool breeze on my face, and my skin hurt, like it's dried, wrinkled… and I realized that my face is covered in mud, and that mud is getting dry, making my skin ache… and then I realized that funny smell is coming from my own skin…aaarrrgh… stupid mud. I spat and realized my mouth was also filled with mud, better shut my mouth next time!

"Hey are you okay lad?" I heard a smooth, a rich voice soft as velvet asking me

Am I Dreaming?

I opened my eyes, finding it's nearly dark, and I turned my eyes, trying to find the owner of that strange voice.

Then I almost gulped the mud in my mouth.

In front of me, stood the most handsome man I've seen in my life. His reddish brown hair were shining beautifully by the dying sun's last rays… and he had a thick eyebrows, and his eyes were green now filled with concern…his nose was straight and he had a sinful mouth…oh god….And he was wearing gray robe, and a denim trouser.. his robe was fastened on his neck, but it didn't cover the golden brown trail of hair that led to his chest…

And then he cleared his throat.

I turned red and for the first time was thankful for the mud covering me, he must be really uncomfortable by my ogling…

I tried to remember what was I doing here.

Then I remembered me sliding down with Rosalie after we escaped from the bowmen..

Bowmen!Rosalie!

I searched for my sword and realized I don't have it with me now..getting panicked I searched for Rosalie, she was nowhere near

I looked up at the strange, beautiful man… crawling away from him

"Who are you! What have you done with Rose! And why do you try to kill us?" I screamed and spat some mud. Looking around, trying to find a way to escape.

The man looked confused, he straightened, and then I realized he was offering a hand to me before I barked madly at him. Why does he help me if he wants to kill me? And then I realized he had a big, old looking sword hanging from his belt, if he wants to kill me he could've done it when I was unconscious…

"I don't know what is you talking about…I don't want to kill you… and who's Rose?" he looked around, and then we both saw a small movement several foots away. Rosalie stirred back to conscious. I doubt anyone could recognize her now!

She was covered from her feet to head in mud. She was like a part of mud pool itself. Then I realized I was in no better condition…nice way to meet a handsome man,ah!then I remembered I'm supposed to be a boy, in this case, Robbin, Rosalie's younger brother.. for the first time I really started feeling jealous of Rose…..really…

"I promise, I'm not going to harm you. I just heard screaming and I ran this way, the saw your body lying unconscious here." He was looking at me, his face holding some unmet expectation… like he's annoyed. oh yes…all he did was trying to help, and I accused him, yelling he's a murderer…no wonder he's annoyed.

He moved close to me and held his hand. I took it and he easily lift me off the ground.. his hand felt so warm, and I was freezing in the mud, I felt my eyes fluttering close, enjoying the warmth in that brief moment. he released my hand too quickly, and he moved to Rose, leaving me standing there… and he knelt beside her, and wiped mud off her face. She opened her eyes slowly. I reached to her and took her hand..

"hey sissy.. I'm here…" I murmured, before she speaks something which would give us away…

"My name is Boston. You don't need to fear me.. I just want to help you"

He assured her. With Boston's help Rosalie slowly sat, she blinked several times and moved her neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried about her.

"yes Robin, I am fine…" she suddenly looked at Boston and jerked her hand away from his, "what are you doing here?"

"hmm…" he sighed. "I could explain, first, I think that smell makes everybody mad. So you too better go to the river and take a long wash. I will stay and then you can question me to your hearts desire…trust me" I looked at Rose, she was asking my permission. I just closed my eyes and opened it two times, giving it…

"Okay…" Rose said.

I looked at him again…his perfect lips were pulled up in to a smirk, and he was looking at us with a clearly amused expression. He was holding laugh! Ass!

I stood up and helped Rosalie. Boston just lead the way without a word

"Hey wait… there could be bowmen up that way…. We just escaped from them" I took a step back.

"Bowmen you say? " he looked at us and the surrounding wood carefully.

"I think they have somehow missed you…come on… I won't let anyone harm you two."

As he walked guiding us, I saw he had a long bow on his left shoulder, and a arrow case on his right, all feathers were snow white..then I remembered those arrows aimed at us earlier today had black feathers…..

After several minutes we were back again in river bed. And Boston turned away, and he walked around, collecting dry wood, and making a small fire near the bank…

I sat down on the cold river bed, water rising up to my neck. And I scrubbed away the dried mud and dirt. Rosalie was removing her clothes, and she threw them to the river with disgust. we had spare garments in our bags, which had luckily escaped from our destiny… and I removed my clothes too, and threw them after Rosalie's floating robe, Then only, realizing what I had done. I turned to Rosalie with an open mouth, she just shrugged and continued washing. after making sure we are fully cleaned and smell normal, Rosalie whispered " Get out of the water once I reach the bank"

Then she walked to the bank, her magnificent body slowly raising out of the water, like a naked water goddess. Boston heard the sound of water dropping and he looked up, just as he saw the outline of naked Rosalie he looked down, and focused on whatever he was doing in that fire.

I hurried behind Rosalie, amused at her cunning mind and quickly dressed up. And then went to the fire, Rosalie was already sitting down, warming herself. Boston was roasting something which looked like two fat birds in a long stick, it smelled divine… made my mouth water….I hoped he has some spare to share…..

"So Boston…let's start with you story…" Rosalie said and my eyes whipped at him, and he held my gaze….


End file.
